


Geronimo

by BelleRN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Alternate Universe - USA, Florida, Harry is sheltered, Indiana, M/M, Road Trips, Slightly OOC Snape, Snape is a truck driver, everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRN/pseuds/BelleRN
Summary: Severus Snape is a truck driver. Harry Potter is an 18 year old without plans for the future. Together they figure out love and life while driving through the hills of the Eastern United States.





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome. I got this idea while on a trip with family. I love AUs with interesting careers for one of the two. I did do research for life of a truck driver, but I also took some liberties where needed regarding that. I will try to stay as true as possible. Also Snape is probably OOC, it happens. I hope you enjoy. Also, I have this rated explicit but that's for later chapters. So be patient, the smut will come. Tags will be updated as chapters are posted.
> 
> Most of my fics are based around songs. This one has inspiration from the song "Geronimo" by Sheppard

"Good morning and welcome to Ollivander's One Stop Shop," Harry Potter, the 18 year old messy haired cashier, called out in response to the bell above the door that had just gone off. He was not facing the door, but was in front of the cash register stocking the candy. 

A response did not come from whoever entered the store, but Harry had worked there long enough not to expect one. People were often too occupied to even hear him, or they just ignored him. Harry rose from his bent position to see if he needed to hop behind the register. At the sight of who entered, Harry's heart hammered just a little bit. The familiar figure was standing at the coffee pots pouring himself a large coffee as he did every Monday and Wednesday. The man was older than Harry, maybe middle aged, and was in his usual clothes, black trousers that were perfectly tailored to him and a well pressed black button up dress shirt, long sleeves despite the fact that it was still summer. His hair was black and long, hanging loose around his neck. It was so straight that Harry was sure the teenage girls he knew would be jealous. Looking at the man, it was hard to believe that he was a truck driver. But he had been coming into the gas station long enough that Harry knew the truth. 

Harry walked to the other side of the counter to the cash register and began to enter in the man’s order. The man turned to grab one of the local newspapers and an apple from the basket nearby. He said not a word as he walked towards Harry and placed his items on the counter. “Any gas today, sir?” Harry asked already knowing the answer and hitting the enter key. He just liked to hear the man talk, honestly. 

“Not today, thank you.” The man's voice was deep and sultry with the best British accent a Harry had ever heard. It was a rare thing to hear in rural Indiana.

Harry nodded with a smile, “It’ll be $2.55.” 

Long fingers placed the exact amount on the counter and the man looked up just briefly enough to catch Harry's eyes. The man’s dark, almost black, eyes were in stark contrast to Harry’s bright green.

“Thank you. Safe travels,” Harry said brightly as the man turned away without a response. 

It was the same every week. The man came in twice a week, bought the exact same items, and then left with barely a sentence exchanged between the two. But the man intrigued Harry to the point where he scheduled himself on those mornings and traded with whoever was scheduled there instead. Harry had known he was gay since he was 11 but he didn’t know that middle age truck drivers with British accents were his type, but man were they. 

\---  
Harry continued his shift like normal, only daydreaming about the mysterious truck driver for part of the time. He tried to distract himself by doing inventory in the back room and then inspecting all the drinks in the cooler for items expiring soon. By lunchtime, he was back to the cash register and daydreaming of sightseeing across the country. Harry was a pretty sheltered teen. Having grown up with his aunt and uncle who despised treating Harry like a normal child; Harry was often left at home while the family went out on day trips and week long vacations. Harry had barely seen outside of his little town, let alone another state. Even if Harry couldn’t travel with someone, the idea of seeing the country alone was enticing.

Harry was pushed out from his musings by a shadow coming over his counter. “Did he come today?” A teasing voice came from the owner of the shadow. Harry looked up to see the bright orange hair, freckles,and a gangly frame that could only belong to his best friend Ron. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy, “He comes every Monday, Ronald.” 

The redhead just laughed and hopped up on the counter, his legs almost long enough to touch the floor. He swung his legs back and forth like a child, “Well? Did he say anything to you?” 

Harry huffed at Ron. He never should have gotten drunk and confessed his attraction to the unknown man. It didn’t do any good to admit his secrets to a guy who couldn’t keep them if he was given money to do so. "We don't really have real conversations. Just the usual customer conversations, if that."

"Well that's your problem. You need to try to talk to him!"

"Wow, Ron. Thanks. I never thought of that," Harry deadpanned. "It's not as easy as it sounds.”

Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry, I've never seen you be afraid to talk to someone before. You may have the hots for him, but he's still just a person." 

“I’m sorry. Are you giving me a lecture about talking to your crushes? You?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow and disbelieving expression. He watched as Ron blushed and looked away. “You of all people should know how hard it is to have real conversations with someone that you just want to throw against the wall and kiss” 

“First, gross. Second, I’m just saying that you are better at this whole thing than I am. Hermione and I are much different than you and mystery man.” 

“Well yea, you and Hermione have known each other for years. I don’t even know this guy’s name!” 

Ron chuckled, “You’re so cute when you're crushing on someone. So how about we set you a goal,” He jumped off the counter and walked over to the cooler and grabbed two sodas from the cooler and handed one to Harry who glared at him, “First goal, learn the man’s name!”

“First off, stop stealing the merchandise. Second, how do I just bring that up in normal conversation?”

“Just ask him.” 

\---  
The next time the man came in, Harry spent the entire morning rehearsing different ways to ask the same questions, and had not come up with any that sounded natural. There was nothing left for him to do but be bold and just go for it. 

Severus entered the store like normal and crossed directly to the coffee. The man grabbed his apple and newspaper and turned towards Harry behind the counter. Harry gave him a nervous smile, hoping it wasn’t obvious that Harry was having a mental breakdown. “How are you doing this morning?” He started with. 

“Fine. Thank you.” Came the quick response. Harry mentally sighed as he entered the items into the register. 

“Looks like it should be a nice day for travel.” He tried again. 

The man looked at him like he had grown three heads. Harry had the urge to feel his neck to make sure he hadn’t. He pressed the enter key and the total flashed on the small screen facing the man. Harry took a large breath and decided to go for it, “You’ve been coming in here for awhile now, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Harry.” 

The man placed the money on the counter with more force than usual, and Harry could see a flash of surprise on his face before it went back to normal. Harry held his breath as he placed the change in the register and waited for some kind of response.

“Severus.” Came the short reply. 

Harry let out a sigh and smiled at the man, “Well Severus, have a great day.” 

The man, Severus, gave one last quizzical look and then nodded before heading out the doors. Harry watched him leave with a grin on his face, resisting the urge to pump his fist in victory. He couldn’t wait to tell Ron. 

\---

Ron decided that Harry’s next goal was to talk about the man himself and find out one detail about his life. Harry thought that was a stretch. Going from barely interacting to finding out his name and then pressing for information about his life was a bit extreme. But Harry had to admit he was curious. 

The next Monday, Harry stood waiting. He kept glancing at the clock above the doors like they held all the answers in the world. But come to found out, it didn’t. Instead of answering questions, it just caused more as the time came and went without sight of Severus. Harry had worked at Ollivanders for 6 months and every Monday and Wednesday since, this man had come in exactly at 8 am. Almost like the man set an alarm and walked in the moment it went off. Harry didn’t know much about the man, but he seemed like the kind that like structure to his day. 

Harry went about his morning checklist instead of dwelling on the disappointment. He couldn’t help but think that their conversation the week before had caused the man to back away. Maybe he had been too forward. Maybe...

The bell rang above the door. Harry swirled around from his position behind the counter and watched as Severus rushed in, looking frazzled. His hair, normally perfectly in place, was still damp from the morning’s shower. And instead of pressed, the man had rolled his sleeves up half way. Harry hadn’t known that the man could get even more attractive. 

Harry walked over to the cash register to wait for him, “Rough morning?” He decided to be bold. Maybe it would work out in his favor. 

Severus looked up from his coffee with a glare. He finished putting the lid on his cup and turned towards Harry to get the apple and newspaper, “I got a late start this morning. Nothing has gone right since.” Harry marveled at the longest sentence the man had ever said to him. Severus brought his items to the counter and brought out his wallet to get the change. 

“Oh. Did the wife keep you this morning?” Harry tried not to make eye contact as he rung up the items, hoping not to seem too eager for the answer. He was going for casual. When he glanced up, he knew he had not succeeded at casual. 

Severus was smirking at the boy, “No. Nothing like that.” Harry could see a twinkle in the man’s eye, like he caught Harry doing something. And maybe he had. 

Harry nodded quickly, “Here’s your change.” 

“Thank you. Harry.” Severus said with the continued smirk. Honestly, Harry could look at that smirk all day. But instead, the truck driver turned around and walked out the door without another word. Harry felt himself blushing and smacked his head against his head, disparaging over his own stupidity. And he didn’t even learning anything new. Damn. 

\---

The next night, Harry got home from a particularly long and exhausting shift and he suddenly felt all the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wasn’t usually an anxious person, but some nights the anxiety hit him hard. 

Harry lived with his aunt and uncle, and knew from the moment he could form complete thoughts that he did not belong there. It wasn’t truly his home. No place was. He had the best of friends, that he hung out with on a regular basis and had adventures with, but it wasn’t the same. And even worse, they would be going off to college in the next month. Harry did not have plans for college. He couldn’t afford the tuition on his own without taking a major hit to his parent’s inheritance. And his average grades in high school didn’t allow him to qualify for financial aid. Instead, he worked at a gas station, making minimum wage and living on borrowed time at his aunt and uncles. 

The moment he had turned 18, they had begun to pressure him into moving out. Their obligation to him was gone and there was no familial bond between them. Uncle Vernon had given him a month to find some place to go before he was changing the locks. Three weeks into his search, Harry had come up with nothing. 

Harry walked up the stairs towards his small bedroom, passing family photos, none of which had him in it. His cousin at the zoo, at Disney World, on his first plane trip. Harry did not go on any of those adventures. When his family left for vacation, Harry stayed with his neighbor and her cats. He was never invited. 

He entered his dark room, it was almost completely empty. Most people collect items as they go through life: prized possessions, school awards, birthday presents long forgotten. But not Harry. He had some old school books, hand me down clothes from cousin that were sizes too big, and a phone that Harry bought with his earnings from the station. He had to hide that from the Dursleys, or else they start whining about paying rent again. 

Harry stripped from his uniform and placed it on his empty desk. He should wash it for work tomorrow, but he didn’t have the energy. And he didn’t think the Dursley’s would appreciate the washer going so late at night. Instead, he lay on his bed, over his covers, and stared into the darkness. 

Harry had always been one to daydream about a different life. He didn’t like to wallow in pity, but sometimes it was nice to imagine. He would imagine that his parents were alive and took him everywhere. That he was a star student, or star athlete, and was on his way to a prestigious college on a full scholarship. That he had a thoughtful boyfriend that made him laugh and whom he could show off to all his friends. The only thing he didn’t imagine differently were his friends, they were honestly the best thing in his life. And they were leaving him soon. 

Harry turned on his side and closed his eyes with a sigh. No more pity parties. He was working so he can make a change. He would find some place to crash and get away from his aunt and uncle. Things would be different. He was sure of it.  
\---

The next day at work was Wednesday, which normally put Harry in a good mood, but on this morning, Harry was too tired to care. He sat on a stool behind the counter and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He gave a large yawn and closed his eyes for a second. When the bell above the door rang, Harry jumped a little and sat up straight for the customer. Of course, if Harry had been paying attention, he would have seen what time it was and known who was walking in. 

Alas, Harry had no time to straighten his clothes or wipe the sleep from his eyes. Instead he just stood and scooted the stool out of the way. He watched as Severus poured his coffee, vaguely thinking that maybe he should make himself some coffee. He got into sort of a daze before the sound of items hitting the counter in front of him startled him. 

“Rough morning?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow and barely contained amusement. 

“Ha ha ha,” Harry mocked as he began to ring up the man’s items. “More like rough night.” 

Severus made a noise of interest as he got the money out of his wallet, “Girlfriend keep you up?” Instead of the casual look that Harry was going for when he had asked the question, Severus looked directly at Harry, almost daring him to say something. 

Harry coughed loudly in shock, choking on absolutely nothing. “No. Nothing like that.” 

The smirk was back, making Harry blush again. He handed Severus his changed and waited expectantly for him to leave like he usually did. Instead, Severus stood there studying Harry. He took his coffee and pushed it towards Harry, “Maybe you need this more than I do.” And then he turned and left, leaving Harry with his mouth wide open. 

\---

On Saturday, Harry was out at the park with Ron and his multiple brothers kicking around a soccer ball. The day was hot, the sun high above them with no clouds in sight. Sweat was soaking the shirts of the older brothers, while the younger ones had abandoned their shirts almost immediately. Indiana summers were nothing to sneer at. 

Harry stood on the sidelines, his hands on his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. Ron came running over to his side, a couple of water bottles in his hand. He tossed one to Harry, who straightened and caught it with no effort. He made a cheers motion in Ron’s direction before taking a long drink. “Who’s fucking idea was this again?”

Ron poured some water over his head and shook some of the water from his hair, “Dude, you’re telling me. Is this the hottest day of the year?” Harry threw himself on the grass and laid back, shielding his eyes from the searing sun. Ron joined him with a sigh, “Have you found any place to stay yet?” 

Harry groaned, “No. I’m going to end up living in the storeroom at the station.”

Ron chuckled at that, “I’ve told you before man, I’m sure mom and dad would love to have you over until you find something permanent.”

“I can’t do that to you guys, though. With all of you guys home for the summer, your mom has enough mouths to feed.” 

“Exactly, so what’s one more.” He took another swig from his water bottle but quickly choked on it. He sat up in a coughing fit, beating on his chest. Harry sat up as well and patted the man on his back in fake support, laughing all the while. 

When Ron was recovered, Harry placed his elbows on his knees and watched the other brothers wrestling over the ball. “I could rent a hotel room,” he said solemnly. 

“Indefinitely?” Ron crossed his arms over his knees and lay his arms on them, facing Harry. 

Harry shrugged, “It would be cheaper than an apartment. And the utilities would be paid for. Or maybe I should just join the military.”

“I have no doubt you would be an amazing soldier, but that’s not what you want to do.” 

“I don’t even know what I want to do anymore, Ron.” He sighed, “Well that’s not true. I know I want to move out of the Dursley’s, explore the world, and then settle down with a good job.” 

“Then do it then!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s not that easy. It would be expensive. I’d have to rent a car, or buy one. Between gas and food and lodging, I would blow through my parent’s money so quickly. And I can’t do that.” 

Ron dropped his legs and turned to face Harry fully, sitting criss cross like he was in Kindergarten again, “I have a plan.” 

Harry turned and copied Ron’s pose, “Go on.”

“You’ve been getting on well with mystery gas station man, correct?”

“Oh no.”

Ron held out his hand palms forward, “Hear me out! What if you go on the road with him. Offer to spot some money for food and lodging, he’s got the gas and the truck.” 

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, “Ron.” But before could get his response out, Ron was tackled by his older twin brothers. 

“Is this share time, boys? I thought we were here to kick your ass on the field!” Charlie, one of the eldest brothers, exclaimed from feet away. 

Harry and Ron allowed themselves to be helped up off the ground. Ron gave Harry a shrug, “Think about it, ok?”


End file.
